Cannablism
by Onranous
Summary: A virus is released into a city causing the population to mutate into stronger deadlier zombies and this time the armed forces won't have a chance to react. Written from the perspective of a group of teens, three Umbrella Employees and the zombies.


_**Cannibalism...(is rated MA15+)**_

_**Chapter One: WTF?!**_

_**Week One, Day Four**_

_**Lucas walked down the narrow alleyway, he'd heard a cry for help but he couldn't be certain it was just his nature to help. He knocked over trashcans and cursed at the horrible amount noise he was responsible for, Lucas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl lying in the puddle gurgling blood. "Shit," he ducked down next to her "Miss are you alright?" she looked at in disgust and fear then her eyes went blank.**_

_**He heard a muffled moan from behind him and turned sharply, there was a man standing there in the shadows his eyes gleaming Lucas stood "Did you do this you sick fuck?" the man just stepped out of the shadows with a wolfish grin plastered on his face as loose flesh peeled away from him and fell to the ground making horrid splattering sounds.**_

_**It was like a flesh rain, a slow intermittent shower that sent shivers down Lucas's spine. He reached for his gun "Hold it there sir." he said in a forceful voice but the degenerate kept shuffling closer and closer.**_

_**Lucas was unsure whether to shoot but when the dead girl started to move he knew exactly what was going on, this was just like in Raccoon, he pulled the trigger once, twice both of those zombies wouldn't be eating his flesh. His thoughts turned to Raccoon and the events there, he knew it was going to be a hell of a day. He reached down for his radio "This is Sgt. Lazarus, repeat this is Sgt. Lazarus. I have just come into contact with some undead hostiles." Somewhere across the city in an underground facility his employer slapped his head in frustration.**_

_**Lucas waded back to his car through the sea of trash, he knew for one he would get rid of these pants shortly or at least find some deodorant somewhere. He turned the key in the ignition once back in his car "Fuck me!" he exclaimed as an elderly lady jumped out in front of the car.**_

_**Don who sat at the computers cursed, no not again they'd thought they'd had it under control and now the virus was reappearing halfway across the fucking state. This was unacceptable, he was going to have to report this to the authorities, Don dialed the number written on the notepad. The other man answered "Hello who is this?" the man repeated this twice before hanging up, Don was lying on the floor and was being fed on by the security guard who watched the door. **_

_**The staff of the facility were trapped, someone had let them in and now they were stuck, just like what happened in the hive only this time the zombies were free to go afterwards. The director smiled "Feed." was his only word as he turned and left through the crowd of moving corpses.**_

_**Lucas cursed once more that stupid old lady wouldn't stop moaning and screaming, he shook his head before stepping on the accelerator and running her down. He didn't really like killing old people but when its a zombie he tends to manage "Don, come in." there was no reply except an unsettling guttural moan over the radio.**_

_**He slammed the radio down onto the passenger seat "Fuck!" his sister would be pissed, Don was his brother-in law.**_

_**He drove on looking out for any more of those undead fuckers one, two, three the numbers continued to pour on as the car sped along many were clipped and sent spinning off at strange angles and knocked other zombies over. **_

_**Jacob and Rachel were racing down the pavement ducking and dodging the undead, to think of what had saved them from getting eaten half an hour earlier made them shiver in the luke warm evening that it was. Riley was waiting down the street in the car as were Matt and Jess, Jacob and Rachel had the misfortune to pull short straw and were collecting the food and water. Matt held the door open "Hurry up!" Rachel jumped in the back and Jacob slide into the front seat slamming the door shut a fraction of a second before a zombie rammed into it.**_

_**The car sped off, Riley was pushing it tears still glistening in his eyes Jacob meekly looked at his friend "Dude I am sorry about Maree." he just nodded and kept driving.**_

_**He wasn't watching the road although there was no one on it but it would prove to be their undoing, a car came speeding out of nowhere and crashed into Riley's side killing him instantly.**_

_**Rachel coughed up blood Matt was at Jess's side crying out in mental anguish and Jacob was dazed, not sure what was happening his friend was lying dead on his shoulder and zombies were closing in attracted to the moans of pity coming from Matt. Jacob unfastened his seatbelt "Fuck," he spluttered and pulled his gun from his pocket, held it high and moved over to Rachel "Come on Rachie wakey wakey." she stirred but she showed no signs of recovering in time. **_

_**It wasn't the same for Matt, Jess got to her feet and mumbled a few curse words and reached for her gun she had some training from that summer she spent at boot camp, so that was helpful but it would still be a challenge something stirred from within the car and it wasn't Rachel...**_

**Week One, Day One**

**It was a normal day, a boring day nothing was on to kept the students attention other then the desire to learn, which many of the school's pupils were lacking so it was just a long build up of pressure before the relaxation of the weekend. Yes it was a Friday, the Friday just before the holidays so it was movies and find'a'words even for most of the seniors.**

**Jacob cursed extension two English was a pain but it helped that no one else had chosen it so he could concentrate on it, it was the same with math, science and history. He wasn't an outcast like many of the other kids who were labeled "nerds", he had many friends and even a girlfriend who could have thought that possible? A nerd with the hottest girlfriend in year 11, well it had come as shock to most of the bullies. He placed his laptop back within it's case and sighed the bell had saved him from a horrific prep talk from his teacher Mr. Flanagan, Jacob had had many teachers for English and he was by far the most thorough and he also said "arguably" a lot. That must have made him good, right?**

**Matt and Jess were sitting through history almost asleep, as engaging as "Pearl Harbor" was they just couldn't keep their eyes open. That could be for a number of reasons one, they didn't get to bed till late or two, they woke up really early to do well god knows what if you don't well you'll understand one day when your old enough. Riley and Maree were behind them making out and where the teacher was, well that was a mystery. The bell went and as I did, they all packed up whatever they had splayed upon the desks and left the classroom for their lunch break. Rachel ran up to Jacob from behind grabbing him by the waist and giggling before saying "guess who?" in jest, Jacob rose his shoulders in mock confusion "I don't know who?"**

**She spun around to his front with such grace and they locked lips for a moment as they kissed in greeting "So hows your day been Rachie?" she looked up at him and shrugged "You know same old, exams are coming up which is a bummer."**

**They walked out of the building across the grass arms interlocked behind the others back talking about things that wouldn't have seemed coherent to any passers-by. It was the same with the other two couples who were already sitting in the shade by the Elm tree, Dylan was hanging upside down out of the tree for some reason. Jacob just laughed and pointed and Rachel erupted in hysterics when he fell onto Kim, Rachel's sister who had just sat below him. Kim's face was made up with a mix of two emotions, pain and joy pain was the obvious one but the joy was much more subtle Jacob guessed it was her strange sense of humor. She half laughed half cried "WTF?, Dylan!" he looked up at her in a daze "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" at that the others began to laugh.**

**Rachel asked if her baby sister was alright and Kim just nodded to dismiss her worried sister quickly.**

**Tynan wandered over with a bundle of damp, hot paper which contained their lunch "Sorry guys the chips got soggy." there was the odd "good one." but they tasted the same regardless.**

**Jacob laughed when Tynan collapsed on the grass with a soft thud and a sigh, man it's so bloody hot." to tell the truth it was a scorcher of a day thankfully when they sent Tynan out he bought drinks.**

**Rachel and Jacob shared a creaming soda and some ice cold water he kept in a thermos, as they preferred filtered. The others had a mixture of chocolate milks and coffees nothing that they were interested in as they were both lactose intolerant, Kim was as well but she didn't let that stop her. Dylan downed his coffee then dug in as did Riley but the others just laid back and enjoyed the shade while they waited for the chips to cool down slightly. The rest of the group was about to dig in when they heard something horrible, some of the juniors were listening to "Simple Plan", it was cranked up to the max. Mr Young a math teacher tried to intervene but was stopped by the little fagots who tried to act all tough by getting in his face, Riley was there in an instant as was Jacob ready to put these juniors back in their places. Fortunately the idiots turned their music off and apologized at the appearance of the two seniors.**

**Jacob and Riley jogged back over to the shade dropping down next to their girlfriends and joked about how the juniors were no smarter then zombies, they would have felt terrible if they had known that shortly their jokes would be a reality. A horrible one from which there was no escape but they were oblivious but they would be aware of it very, very soon. **

**The lunch bell rang, the chips had been devoured and the friends drifted off to their classes some of them together, some of them apart. Jacob walked along with Rachel to Drama as his legal studies classroom was next door, they kissed goodbye and ventured into the classes slowly separating until they let each other's hands slip. Class went on as usual, boring as usual, learning things he already knew as usual, nothing was ever new as usual. All Jacob ever wished for was a little variation to his daily routine. You know what they say, careful what you wish for.**

**Lucas was fuming "No! That is the final answer, not in my fucking city Don. Maybe they'll let you do it in Area 51 if you ask nicely but it will never take place in my city." how could the Director and Don ask such ludicrous questions?**

**The Director chuckled at the foolish man's defiance "Lucas, since when were you in charge, since when was this your city?" he could crush him easily but at the moment he was more useful alive, barely.**

**Don was uncomfortable with this conflict, when two men like this battled many would die as a consequence he could see it coming all he could think was 'Not another Raccoon, not another Raccoon.' he sat down on his swivel chair and monitored the streets of Cannil Sabla'. Lucas moved swiftly around the table and moved in close to the Director and whispered "Over my dead fucking body." with that he left his office and went straight for the elevator.**

**He thought about his daughter, his wife and then he thought about his city Cannil Sabla', the Director had no right to mess around here this was his city.**

**The Director smiled in a moment of silent triumph, he inhaled deeply then turned "Donald, you should take a few days off perhaps take your wife and family to Hawaii?" Don just looked at him in confusion "Never mind Donald, keep up the good work." the Director left abruptly. **

**Don shivered, that man gave him the creeps and he knew something was up when he suggested a holiday, Don already knew his brother in-law was arranging the safety of both their families his task was to figure out what the Director was up to. If it was anything like what he was responsible for up in the mountains he had to be stopped or at least postponed until he could get enough of the population out in time. He thought of his son and his friends and knew they'd still be at school and they'd be reluctant to leave the city without being given a reason for it and it'd have to be a good one. **

**The Director took the stairs as the lift was currently occupied by Lucas, soon he thought, soon my pets you shall be free to feast once more and this time no one shall interfere. The air was getting clearer when he reached the floor he wished to be on, the air purification generator was on this floor. He entered the room and opened his jacket, and retrieved a small envelope and up turned it into the filter and now he played the waiting game soon his children would be free.**

**Jacob wiped the sleep from his eyes as Rachel shook his shoulders gently "Wakey,wakey sleepy head." she woke him without causing him to freak out.**

**He smiled "Hey Rachie, is it time to go home?" she nodded and he passed her his keys, legal studies always made him fall asleep what did that tell you of his teacher's ability to entertain.**

**Matt and Jess were waiting by his car as were Tynan and Kim, Dylan lived next door to the school or three doors down and Riley and Maree had their own car which was probably parked by the side of the road somewhere as they couldn't keep themselves contained as it was now the weekend, or in their strange terms it was time to sleep, drink and well sin in a way that most teens do. Riley and Maree were probably sinning there and then as Jacob fell into his seat unable to keep his eyes open, Rachel started the car and the others piled in the back not a tight fit at all. Jacob's car was huge a seven seater with an awesome sound system but some could say his choice in music was a little strange, his car was full of his friends and "Forever in Blue Jeans" by Neil Diamond comes blaring on in the school parking lot, waking him and scaring juniors who were running for the buses.**

**Kim, Tynan and Jess laughed but who really cared they like some less then popular music themselves, the other two just listened to the music without comment or complaint it was obvious that Rachel wouldn't comment as she listened to his music all the time as they shared the car and shortly they would share a house. Although they would be sharing with Riley and Maree for a while it would still be their very own home, that thought sent tingles of excitement down Rachel's spine as she twitched in anticipation. Kim was also excited about her sister's big move because she'd get Rachel's room which was marginally bigger then her own and it was easier to escape from. The road was smooth and well kept unlike further out in the countryside where they lived, five miles out not far to go to such a good school there was one closer but it was dud and not even the stupid kids liked to go there. The teachers were strict and often got violent and beat the crap out of the students that were disrespecting them, everyone in the car was grateful that their parents didn't send them there. **

**Jacob was in and out of sleeping and being awake it had been a long week and all his exams were now complete but Rachel and Kim still had their Drama performances to complete and thats where they had to be tonight and thats why Rachel was getting annoyed with Jacob. They pulled up at Matt's parents house and they got out well everyone bar Jacob and Rachel who still had to go to Rachel's because they had to collect her parents, her dad was a war veteran who'd lost his legs when serving in the Gulf War and her mum had M.S so neither of them could drive. Rachel clicked her tongue as she pulled out of the drive way, she'd have to wake him up otherwise her parents would start at her again for dating him. They didn't seem to think it wise for her to mix in with his type and by that she meant his parents but more then that they meant employees of the Umbrella Corporation. Everyone in town had followed the Raccoon city incident and afterwards they'd wanted their branch closed down but nothing eventuated from their protests.**

**Tynan flopped onto the lounge next to Kim, while Jess and Matt to his room to get changed or something Tynan hadn't been paying much attention to them when they slipped out of the lounge room leaving Kim and him alone. She looked across the room blankly tired but fuming silently at him and everyone knew why, she'd asked him out this morning and he had knocked her back which had pissed her off immensely. He hadn't noticed it was only her and he left in the room so he was still relaxed but when he looked around the tune he'd been whistling ceased and he gulped. There was a glint in her eye "What?" Tynan asked her the insecurity ringing through his voice sort of croaked he was nervous, she was the only person he knew that did this to him.**

**She just ignored him and flicked the television on, Matt's parents were at work and his sister was probably on the bus on her way here so the house was empty almost. The news came on and it showed the horrific pictures that had been flashing on and off for the past three months but this was a little closer to home. The Reporter stood outside a hotel building speaking to the audience "Today various sightings of Umbrella employees entangled with the Raccoon controversy have been spotted here in Cannil Sabla' such as the leader of the U.B.C.S team that was present in Raccoon, also the Director of the Umbrel..." he was cut off by something they couldn't tell the camera had been dropped and blacked out but they clearly saw the reporter fall.**

**The news returned to the news reader who looked shocked but attempted to cover it with a weak smile "Well that was interesting wasn't it John," the co-anchor looked weak obviously aware of what really happened he couldn't even manage to nod he vomited there and then "John are you alright?" the news cut off and was replaced by a technical difficulties sign.**

**Matt and Jess had entered the room halfway through the story "Shit." Matt said simply Jess thumped him on the shoulder hard, he grinned sheepishly "Sorry." at this she laughed.**

**Jacob rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put the radio on, the car was empty Rachel must have been fetching her parents he stretched his arms and yawned loudly but his attention was grabbed by his phone. He grabbed it and flicked it open "Yep," it was his dad "Hey dad, what?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his dad was paying for him and his friends to go on a holiday.**

**He couldn't work it out there had to be some kind of catch but his father continued to reassure him that it was a reward for their hard work and it had been true his father had said he'd reward them if they went well in their exams. Jacob had only expected a couple of beers but obviously he was wrong "Dad, Rachel has her drama examination tonight we can't leave till after that. No dad, I'll see you later." he had to give it to the man he was persistent, he called another two times before giving up.**

**Rachel helped her mother down the driveway and her father propelled himself along behind them in his wheelchair, Jacob got out to help them by opening the doors and taking Mr. Robert's wheelchair. They were back on their way to Matt's house when his father called again "What?" his dad was speaking quickly and he was whispering as if he didn't want someone near him to hear what he was saying "Ok I'll ask," he put his hand over the receiver and looked at Rachel "Dad wants a word." she sighed and grabbed the phone. **

**Don looked around tentatively before speaking "Look Rachel I am sure you want to go to your performance but you must listen if you go you'll die," he heard her snort and he was sure she was making faces as he could hear his son laughing "You saw the news did you not?" she replied with a no and he sighed.**

**After he spent a moment explaining to her what happened she understood, well maybe that the city was to dangerous to go driving about in, she hadn't heard of the riots and Umbrella's hostile defense of its headquarters and secrets. The reporter outside of the hotel was a good example of that, Don feared for his life the Director had threatened the staff that if anyone was caught calling the outside world they would all suffer. He shuddered at the thought "I've got to go please don't go." he hung up and slipped the mobile into his pocket and began to walk back to his station.**

**He was startled when a voice behind him interrupted his train of thought "Have a nice chat did we Donald?" the Director's voice sent down his spine "Yes as a matter of fact I did, do you have a problem with that?" why should he be scared the Director was only a man.**

**The Director smiled "No not at all but Lt. Michaels might," Don heard the loud footfalls and swallowed the lump in his throat, he felt Michaels firm grasp on his shoulders the Director's smile faded "I think you and the Lieutenant have a little chat, don't you think that would be marvelous Michaels?"**

**The Soldier moved along guiding Don through the facility, fingers digging deep into his flesh "Please can you ease off a bit?" he asked only for the soldier to clamp down harder, he resolved not to talk until he was talked to.**

**He found himself locked in a dark chamber full of other personnel but there was something different about them, they looked slightly sick "Hey, Max you ok?" he asked one of his team members that happened to shuffle by him.**

**Max turned his face was blank "Can't you hear it?" Don stepped away tentatively "Hear what?" he asked confused by this "The screaming, can't you hear it?" that was all he said before shuffling away into the dark.**

**Again he felt someone grab his shoulder but not as hard "Don, god damn you called the kids didn't you?" it was Lucas but he had a crazed feel about him "Yes why? Was it the wrong thing to do?" he knew it wasn't but Lucas may have known different.**

**Lucas sighed "No I just hoped you'd be able to bust me out so I could sort this shit out but hey there are always other methods of escape, there has got to be at least ten people in our department loyal to us." this wasn't true most of the loyalists had been thrown in here already, Lucas was just trying to keep his spirits high.**

**The Director eyed the security monitor "Are you share thats the last of them?" he asked his U.F.S.U team inquisitively "Yes, we had some trouble with a few of this facilities U.S.S but its clear now." The Director only smiled.**

**Everything was going as planned but there was one problem the person Donald had contacted they could expose him, he had to be sure they were taken cure of shortly "How long till the virus is takes effect?" he asked a nervous scientist to his right "Two days and counting, sir." he ringed his hands and looked back to the display screen he had been watching.**

**No that wouldn't do he would have to send out the troops to finish them before they could start anything, that could topple his plans for revenge "Tell your men to find Donald's family and eradicate them." he was hoping it would be that easy but nothing ever was.**

**Lt. Michaels and two other U.F.S.U's turned and left the room, making the atmosphere less toxic it was something about them there was something askew and Mikel knew he just couldn't put his finger on it just yet. He typed up some logistics and other random programs and while at it dialed for help hopefully the local authorities got his message in time, his message was complete and it got through he could tell by the thumbs up that came up in the corner of his desktop. This was a load off, he continued to work as if nothing had happened but the Director was glaring at him and clicked his fingers "The time for tolerance is over Mr. Drogniv, say goodbye" Mikel looked confused then that moment passed and he was on the floor in a pool of warm blood spilling from the hole between his eyes.**

**The Director sighed "Such a tragic waste of potential." the soldier who'd shot him dragged him out of the room leaving a bloody trail in the dead man's wake.**

**Riley pulled his pants up from around his ankles "God damn its cold out here," he shuffled back to the car where Maree and Dylan were waiting "Man it is cold out tonight." he cranked up the heater and held his hands close to it. **

**Maree looked out the window "They were supposed to be here half an hour ago whats taking them so long?" she asked out loud but it was more of an inward reflection, the answer came when Dylan's phone rang.**

**He looked around the back of Riley's car "Shit I can't find it," Maree tossed it at him "You left it in the glove box retard." he scratched his head "Oh yeah." he proceeded to answer the phone.**

**Dylan's face lost a little color as Jacob spoke to him "You sure Jay?" he pressed the red button on his phone "Shit," he threw his phone onto the seat next to him "We've got to go out to Rachel's some Umbrella shit is going down." at this the two in the front looked pale as well not because they were scared of the Umbrella controversy but because they were surrounded by looters.**

**It wasn't every day when one finds themselves surrounded by people who intend to cause them harm but if you ever find yourself in such a situation you'll know how the three who were inside the car felt "Fuck." murmured Riley "Fuck." Maree whispered this looking around at their blank faces tentatively it was Dylan who surprised the looters.**

**He rolled the windows down and yelled at them "Fuck off! There isn't anything to steal in this piece of crap other then this," he threw his mobile out into the crowd "Now fuck off!" and this was recepted by the looters in absolute confusion and some curses but they walked away heading towards the school, probably to steal the computers.**

**They all were shaking and breathing sharply, in shock until Dylan once more the voice of reason stated "I for one vote we get the hell out of here." Riley sped out of the lot and made for Rachel's house, it was only an hour from the school.**

**Jacob yawned stretching his arms out "Why do we need all these guns?" Mr Roberts sighed "Because we're going to shoot the zombies when they come for us Jacob just looked at him blankly "You seriously believe my dad, he is delusional nothing is going to come and eat us it is all in his head."**

**Rachel came into the lounge room "Jay its better to be safe then sorry, you know that." he just nodded and toyed with a bullet from his father's revolver "Well if you say so Rach." he looked out the window "Rileys here." **

**Tynan opened the door and stepped out followed by Matt both were armed with hunting rifles, Jacob had stolen from his uncles shed well if this thing wasn't serious he'd be grounded and if it was serious his uncle would be either dead or so sued he'd wish he was dead. The car was parked in the drive next to Jacob's and the three of their friends got out and ran inside "What the fuck is going on?" Maree asked only to be glared at by Jess and Mrs. Roberts.**

**Jacob would of explained but Mr. Roberts beat him to the punch, he was excited having something to do on a warlike scale as his time in the Gulf had been cut sort by a landmine he was lucky his life wasn't also.**

**The night progressed, dinner was eaten and that was about all that happened Jacob had turned the televison on a couple of times hoping the news would be on or something else to take the boredom of sitting at his girlfriend's parents house away. He decided he'd give Matt a game of chess "You are about to lose so bad my friend." the game was going to be a long one which was good because they had first watch, first watch god damn Mr. Roberts was paranoid.**

**Jacob slid the bishop into place "Ha check mate!" Matt was about to talk when there was a loud bang on the door and he fell silent, another bang Jacob got up with his revolver in his hands and made for the door.**

**The banging continued "Who's there?" Matt called the banging stopped for a moment and a voice called out "Hi my name is Connor, my car just broke down can I use your phone?" Jacob sighed that was frightening to think that it could have been a zombie well he thought it was.**

**He opened the door and noticed the sheets of rain start to fall and the man was holding his face blood dripped onto the floor "Shit dude are you ok?" the man entered the house "Yeah just had an accident, walked right into the wall." Matt looked at him "Are you drunk?"**

**Connor shook his head "No I just hit something some kind of dog I am going to call the station for a lift."**

**Obviously Connor hadn't been following the Umbrella court case as the main spread was caused by the dogs, he dialed the number but the phone went dead and the lights faded "Shit." cursed Matt, the rain began to pour.**

**The Director smiled as the nervous man annouced "The dogs are free although we had some problems with the deployment, we lost Richards and Johnson." the Director still looked smug "Have the authorites cottoned on yet?" the scientist looked at him and shook his head "No but they will most likely figure it out tomorrow." the Director looked pleased "Alright everyone get some sleep."**

**He walked off into the the quarters he'd prepared for himself and laid in the bed, it was all coming together soon he would make a laughing stock of Umbrella once more they'd taken his sight now he'd take their credibility.**

**Lucas pulled the vent grill out of its resting place and began to crawl followed by Don and several other members of the staff who still felt up to a challenge the others were freaking out and starting to get agressive. It was taxing the physical strain but in the end it was worth it he was back out in the fresher air of the facility, he crept behind one of the U.F.S.U soldiers and broke his neck with a quick twist stealing his rifle and pistol handing the pistol to Don the group set out through the maze of corridors to attempt to stop this take over before something went wrong. **

**Lt. Michaels walked through the rain blocking the howls of the dogs from his mind and made for the house, it was late and it would be dawn soon perfect conditions for a mass murder. The family was inside asleep both Don's and Lucas's huddled around as if they were waiting for a call. He placed his gun back within its holster and tossed a grenade through the window, a simple movement of the arm ending the lives of an entire family well not entire the boy wasn't here. The Lt. walked away from the window and the grenade exploded he reached for his radio "The boy wasn't hear we're going to check the girl's house be back at 0600 hours." he walked down the path and entered the van parked waiting for him.**

**The other two men looked away from him as he turned the key in the ignition, they had a right to be afraid of him he was after all a clone of a much more dangerous man.**


End file.
